Love Amidst War
by Decente Renko
Summary: AU Sesshoumaru is an inu youkai destined to inherit his father's lands. Kagome is an Earth Angel, a being known only by legend. A friendship forms, and grows into something more. With so many obsticals forcing them apart, will their relationship hold? SK
1. Fateful Meetings

**To avoid confusion:** The story begins when both Sesshoumaru and Kagome are very young, so think short and innocent (not naïve, innocent). Feel free to e-mail me with any questions.

* * *

Sesshoumaru roamed the borders of his father's land. He had little to occupy his time until he reached his fifth decade in life, and then he would begin training with his father, Katsuro, Lord of the Western Lands. 

Despite his lack of fighting skills, Sesshoumaru wandered alone. War had not ravaged the land for centuries, and no one seemed to want to disturb the peace. However, Sesshoumaru had overheard his father speaking with the wolf youkai Yukio, who was both the Lord of the Southern Lands and an ally. Lord Susumu of the Eastern Lands, a bear youkai, seemed to be trying to provoke a war. The bear's motive, though, were unknown.

Sesshoumaru's walk brought him to the edge of the Sentoraru Forest. His mother told him stories about the creatures that supposedly inhabited the large, central forest whose borders touched all four cardinal Lands. Supposedly, they were the unofficial sovereigns and protectors of the forest, which came to be known as the Central Lands.

The beings were not youkai, his mother cautioned him, but similar. They were called Earth Angels.

His mother had never seen one, and could not tell him what they looked like. Neither could anyone else he spoke to about the matter. Only vague references could be found in the numerous texts he searched through, and some contradicted each other. Not a single depiction could be located. Sesshoumaru himself had walked by the forest many times and never seen anything unordinary. He began to doubt such creatures existed, and that his mother was merely reciting myths.

"Who are you?"

The delicate voice that spoke startled Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts, and he quickly turned toward the speaker. His golden eyes rose to see a girl sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. He wondered why he had not sensed her presence before. He may be untrained, but he was not unaware.

The girl appeared to be about his age. She was certainly his size. Her pale complexion rivaled his own, but her midnight tresses contrasted his silver mane. Her hair brushed just past her shoulders, as his did. Bright blue eyes watched him with curiosity.

"Who are you?" he asked in response, still irritated at being caught off guard.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to surprise you. I was practicing hiding my aura." She jumped down from her perch. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

His eyes widened as soon as she was clear of the cover that the trees provided.

On her back was a pair of small, white-feathered wings.

"It's not polite to stare," Kagome said with a giggle.

Sesshoumaru blinked and frowned at her.

"You're Sesshoumaru, aren't you?" Before he could question her, she continued. "Only the inu royal family has that color hair," she said, approaching him. "It's really pretty."

Sesshoumaru huffed, but his ego inflated slightly at the compliment. He had always liked sharing the same hair color as his powerful father. "It's not as long as my father's, but I'm growing it out."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said with a bow.

"Don't do that," he snapped. "It gets annoying."

Kagome blinked at him, confused. "Do what?"

"Bow, and call me 'Lord' and stuff."

"Oh, okay," Kagome said cheerily. He was surprised but pleased when she did not question him or protest. A thoughtful look came over her face, and she tilted her head slightly. "How old are you? Shouldn't you be training?"

"No, I have another ten years before I am half a century. Then I start training." He paused. "How old are you?"

She flashed him a dazzling smile. "I just reached half a century." Suddenly she grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the trees. "Come on, let's go play!" she declared excitedly.

He did not object and allowed her to lead him to a field of multicolored flowers. As he watched her run around amongst the array of vivid plant life, his attention was drawn back to her wings. He had never seen a demon with feathered wings before. He knew the bat demons of the North had wings, but theirs were not feathers, but skin.

Sesshoumaru was lost in thought, and so did not notice what Kagome stopped frolicking and began to sneak up behind him. He fell to the ground when she tackled his unsuspecting form.

He growled and rolled her off of him before standing to brush off his white outfit. Kagome laughed and stood to help him. Her joviality was contagious, and he found he was grinning despite himself.

"No fair," he claimed. "You are still hiding your presence."

"Oh, I forgot," she said laughing.

He knew the moment she made her aura known. Her scent of fresh rain immediately overcame the fragrance of the vegetation that surrounded them. He felt muscles that he did not know were tense suddenly relax. The mysterious strength and power that she radiated made his skin tingle.

"What are you?" he asked without thinking.

She simply laughed again. "I'm an Earth Angel."

- - - - - -

"Mother!" Sesshoumaru called out as he sprinted down the long hallways. Servants hastily moved out of his path. He did not care if his behavior was inappropriate for one of his status.

Sesshoumaru threw open the doors and found his mother sitting in the garden with a cup of tea. His mother barely had time to set aside her drink before Sesshoumaru flung himself into her arms. "They're real, Mother! They're real! I met one!"

His mother, Naomi, released a quiet chuckle at her son's antics. She was delighted to see him so happy and excited. "Calm yourself, Sesshoumaru," she said soothingly, the smile still on her face. "And then tell me."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother, from whom he had received his lean build and facial structure. "I was walking along the border again today, and I met an Earth Angel, Mother."

"Really?" Some of her wonder and excitement leaked into her normally calm and quiet voice. When Sesshoumaru nodded, Naomi encouraged, "Tell me more."

Sesshoumaru readily related his meeting with Kagome. When he finished, he asked, "Will I learn how to hide my aura, too?" She nodded, and Sesshoumaru appeared satisfied with her answer. "May I see her again, Mother?"

"I don't see why not. But you should speak of this to your father during the evening meal."

"I'll go ask him now," Sesshoumaru decided, and raced away.

"Sesshoumaru! No!" Naomi quickly stood and chased after her son. Thankfully, she caught him before he reached the bedroom door. "Sesshoumaru, do not disturb your father right now, okay? You'll see him soon enough," Naomi admonished gently.

"But—"

Sesshoumaru was cut off by the sound of the door opening. A demoness he did not recognize exited into the hallway. Her clothes and hair were rumpled, her skin flushed, and her lips swollen. The unknown female walked passed them without so much as a glance. His mother attempted to pull him away, but he silently refused to move.

His father then stepped out of the room. Katsuro's white and red clothing was as pristine as ever, but Sesshoumaru was far from stupid. He finally allowed his mother to lead him away.

* * *

A/N: To those who are reading my other Inuyasha story, I will be updating that soon, hopefully. The idea for this story was a haunting distraction. Now, I will be able to focus. Thanks! 


	2. Deal

"How can you let him do that to you?" Sesshoumaru demanded angrily. His mother had led him back to the garden, and they sat at the bench she had occupied before.

"Sesshoumaru, it's not unusual for a man of high standing like your father to have concubines as well as a mate. He's had them for a while now…" she informed him, looking wan. Sesshoumaru could see that his father's infidelity offended his mother.

His eyes widened. "Does that mean I'm not—"

"No!" she was quick to reassure him. "No, Sesshoumaru, you're my son." She took him into her arms and rocked gently in a soothing manner. "Are you going to visit your friend tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Good. I think you should. Someday, perhaps I could meet her."

Silence reigned.

"I still think he's wrong," Sesshoumaru protested.

"Hush, now. Let us go and prepare ourselves for the evening meal. And you had best behave."

Sesshoumaru scowled, but when he did not object, she knew he would do as she said.

They ate in a tense atmosphere. Sesshoumaru only spoke when asked a question, and then his answers were terse. Finally, Naomi informed her mate of Sesshoumaru's new friend.

"An Earth Angel? You truly met one, Sesshoumaru? Perhaps you ought to invite her here," Katsuro proclaimed.

"I made up that story, father. I've never seen an Earth Angel before. They probably do not even exist," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Katsuro narrowed his eyes at his son, but said nothing.

Naomi was shocked at her son's reaction, but reprimanding would get Sesshoumaru in trouble with his father. She knew Sesshoumaru had told her the truth earlier. His story was too real. But, perhaps she could understand Sesshoumaru's reasoning in not wanting to bring the girl to meet Katsuro. Her mate could become rather power hungry at times.

- - - - - -

The next day, Kagome was not hiding her aura, so he knew when she approached.

Sesshoumaru was sitting with his back against a tree trunk when she came into sight. He was surprised when she stopped and tilted her head slightly. Then her soft voice questioned him. "What's wrong?"

His claws dug into the ground beside him and his eyes began to bleed red. "My father," he growled reluctantly.

Kagome sat beside him, and he instantly felt himself calm as her scent enveloped him. He found himself telling her the happenings of the previous day.

"I hate that I have to call him father," he admitted.

Kagome was silent for a moment, then she said, "But you could learn so much from him. He's a strong fighter and leader, is he not?"

"Yes, but I don't care! I don't want to be near him."

"You're not going to turn into him, Sesshoumaru. Not if you don't want to. Learn what you can from him, and use it to live how you think is best. Once you're Lord, you can do anything you want and change anything you want."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You're right."

Kagome gave a small smile. "That's not the first time I've said that," she replied cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you another time."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Well, when I'm Lord, I'm not going to going to hurt those who don't deserve to be hurt."

Kagome nodded. "A noble goal," she murmured.

"You don't think I can do it?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I think you can," she finally replied. "But it's a very hard goal to reach." Before he could respond, she changed the subject. "Let's go play." She stood and he followed her example.

The two met each other whenever they could.

They had practice spars. Sesshoumaru gained insight to what his own training would be like while Kagome was able to improve on what she was learning. The matches, however, always became some sort of game in the end, so they never knew who would have won.

Kagome did not divulge much about herself. But Sesshoumaru never pressed her, perhaps for fear of scaring her away, or perhaps out of respect for her privacy. He did learn that, like other demons, Earth Angels began training at the age of fifty years for the duration of one and a half centuries. Though they preferred alternatives to fighting, they refused to be unprepared.

As the years passed by, seemingly unnoticed except by the changing of the seasons, Kagome and Sesshouamru's relationship continued to strengthen. Sesshoumaru confided in Kagome as his mother began to sink into a deep depression. At home, he began to grow reserved, detached. But never with Kagome. Kagome shared his worry and heartache for his mother. He found solace in their time together.

He did, however, refuse to bring her to meet his family. Though he knew his mother would love Kagome, he did not want his father to know about his friend. She never extended an invitation to him, either, so they never spoke of the matter.

One day, as Sesshoumaru was approaching half a century in age, Kagome encountered Sesshoumaru at their meeting place looking more incensed than she had seen him in a long while.

Before she could ask, he spoke. "My mother told me that I have to have a mate by the time I reach four centuries in order to continue our lineage," he grumbled. "And she said that Father will probably make an arrangement for the daughter of one of the other Lords in order to form a stronger alliance."

"You might like whoever your father chooses," Kagome suggested calmly.

"I do not want to be stuck with some female I don't know. She'll probably be greedy and conceited like all the others that I've met have been."

Kagome laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't stress about it until you know for certain that you don't want to mate the girl."

"I do not like the idea of having to spend the rest of my life with a mate that was forced upon me." Abruptly, he brightened. He turned and grabbed bother of her hands in his. "I know! Kagome, why don't _you_ be my mate?"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied sternly. "You're not thinking rationally."

"Yes, I am! I do not care if you have status or not. If I am to live an eternity with someone, I'd rather it be with you."

Kagome's cheeks gained a faint blush. "That's sweet, Sesshoumaru, but—"

"Please, Kagome." He was actually begging her. Sesshoumaru rarely asked anyone for any sort of favor.

Kagome sighed. "Neither of us has lived for very long yet, Sesshoumaru, so I'll make you a deal. If you haven't found someone you want to be your mate by the time you've seen four centuries, I will become your mate, if you still wish me to."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Then it's only fair that if you find someone, you don't have to mate me, either."

Kagome smiled and agreed. He was so principled.

Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing he would get no better offer from her. "It's a deal, then." They clasped hands, sealing the bargain.

Once Sesshoumaru began training, he had less opportunity to do as he pleased. Kagome told him that she understood, but he still became irritable. Though he would not admit the truth, he missed her. As his father continued to deprive him of time to spend with both his mother and Kagome, Sesshoumaru became frustrated. His contained aggravation was constantly released on his father, and Sesshoumaru would be punished.

Once, when Kagome tried to tend to a wound inflicted by his father, Sesshoumaru snapped at her. He immediately felt remorse at her hurt look, but he could not bring himself to apologize. The thought that he was becoming as arrogant as his father occurred to him, fueling his temper.

Kagome only gave him a slight, supportive smile and told him, "Try not to let your father's behavior affect you so much. I don't like seeing you hurt, okay?"

So he began to gain a mask of aloofness. When Katsuro approved of his self-discipline, he was surprised, but refused to be pleased at a compliment if it came from his father.

* * *

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: I am glad you like the story so far. At least you had updates to look forward to upon your return, ne? Thanks for reviewing! 

Midnightangel: Funny that you requested that I continue with my distractions, because another story idea, not as recurring, has come to me. But I have enough stories to work on for the moment, so I am postponing that story for later. Thank you for the review!

Inuyasha's hun: I am happy that you think I am off to a good start. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for the review!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: I hope you like this story as much as you enjoy my other one. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Okane-Tsuki: I updated this chapter rather quickly, but once school starts, updates will probably be less frequent. Thank you for the review, and enjoy!

Demoness of the Black Wolves: Yes, she is. A bit of a rarity, I suppose. Thanks for the review!

The Squabbit: I only have one chapter and you're excited about the story. I'm truly thrilled. Thank you very much for the review!

Kjinuyasha: Well, this story is AU. Also, I am setting the stage for why Sesshoumaru becomes so seemingly heartless later in life. Thanks for reviewing!

natasha: Thank you… I think, lol. Honestly, thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy the story!


	3. Separation

A few moon cycles later, Sesshoumaru arrived at their meeting place only to halt abruptly. He had stormed through the forest, anxious to be near Kagome. He wanted to rant about the most recent unfairness of his father, and calm to her sympathetic and soothing responses. But his anger was forgotten the moment he saw her.

Kagome sat with her knees brought up to her chest, and he could smell the salt from her tears and hear soft sniffles. Her wings were brought close around her body, as if to shield her from the outside world.

Her wings were what caught his attention. They were not their usual, pure white. Instead, they were tinted grey.

He had once asked Kagome about her wings. She told him that when Earth Angels were younger, their wings were white, and change color to reflect their feelings. A yellow hue signified fear or confusion. Red indicated anger. White denoted happiness or serenity. Kagome's wings were almost always white when he saw her. A few times he had seen the white wings with a pink tinge, but Kagome refused to inform him of the meaning. She promised she would tell him, someday.

She had never told him what grey meant.

"Kagome." He did not try to keep the worry from his voice as he kneeled before her. "Kagome, what is wrong? Why are your wings like that?"

She stifled her sobs, but her eyes still glistened. She gave him a shaky smile. "My wings are fine Sesshoumaru." Suddenly she threw herself at him, and her hands clung to his shirt. Immediately, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms protectively around her as her weeping shook her small frame. "They're sending me away, Sesshoumaru," she cried into his chest.

At her muffled words, which his impeccable hearing allowed him to understand clearly, Sesshoumaru felt his heart freeze and splinter.

"What?" She could not be leaving him. She simply couldn't. He must have heard her wrong. She must not be serious. As Kagome continued to cry in his embrace, however, his disbelief slowly dispersed, and the reality of the situation penetrated his mind. "Why?" he asked her, as her sobs began to subside.

She pulled away slightly, so her shining sapphire eyes could meet his hurt golden ones. "My wings have not changed color. I'm the last of my age group whose wings have not changed color yet. My instructor delayed sending me away as long as she could, but…"

Sesshoumaru long ago asked if she was able to fly. Kagome had laughed and shook her head. She explained that her wings would not be proportionally to her body for several years to come. At that time, her wings would gain a different, permanent color. Training began early, though, so they would learn not to rely on their wings in battle, and even see them as a hindrance when fighting on the ground.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I am holding my classmates behind, now. I—I'm being sent to a special teacher for those like me… at the other end of the forest. I have to live there until my training is over."

"Can't you sneak away, like you do now?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's too far away. And the training sessions will be longer and more trying. I am told that the instructor is stricter as well." She looked at him for a long moment. "Sesshoumaru, I do not want to go. I do not want to leave you," she said quietly. "I do not want to say goodbye. What if… what if I never see you again?"

His clawed fingers touched her tearstained face gently. "Kagome, I—" He could not bring himself to say the words. He told himself that now was not the right time. "I do not want you to go, either. But, we'll see each other again."

"How do you know?" Her words and her voice begged for reassurance.

"Because I would wait forever to see you again," he told her.

She finally seemed to calm. Kagome nodded and her smile was stronger. "Me, too. We'll just think of it as a 'see you later', then."

He nodded and stood, then held out his hand to help her stand as well. Sesshoumaru noted that her wings had lost most of their grey coloring, but they had gained a light pinkish tint.

"Kagome, what is the meaning of the pink in your wings?" He had asked the question many times in the past.

Kagome blushed ever so slightly and shook her head. "The next time we meet, I shall tell you."

He dipped his head in agreement. "Next time, then."

She smiled, then sighed. "I cannot stay away any longer. I must go." She stared at him, as if trying to engrain every detail into her memory. And he unabashedly did the same to her. Kagome brought her hand up to his cheek, gently tracing the magenta stripes. He pressed his cheek into her open palm, and his hand rose to hold hers in place.

Kagome smiled tenderly and leaned towards him, bringing her face to his. She kissed his opposite cheek, the corner of her lips brushing against his. As she pulled back, she slipped her hand out of his grasp.

Sesshoumaru had closed his eyes when he felt her soft lips against his skin, but opened them again at the loss of her touch.

"See you later, Sesshoumaru."

"See you later… Kagome."

She gave him a smile to remember her by before she turned and disappeared into the foliage.

- - - - - -

Years became decades, and Sesshoumaru came to pass a full century of life. He continued to become more remote and stoic. Sesshoumaru never before realized how heavily he relied on Kagome's support.

She was not with him as his father continued to become more overbearing and severe in Sesshoumaru's training. She was not there with him after his mother's failed endeavor to end her own life. She was not with him when his mother's second attempt resulted in what could only be deemed a success, as all that could be found were a note and her scent disappearing at the edge of a cliff that looked upon the ocean.

But he still clung to the belief that they would meet again. Even after all other childish dreams had been lost to maturity, he still had hope for Kagome. His transition to adulthood also allowed him insight to what his feelings truly were. And he wondered if she felt the same.

Then, as he neared his second century of life, and the end of his training, war erupted amongst the Lands.

Greed seemed to have finally consumed the usually passive bear clans of the Eastern Lands. Desire for more land and more power had finally led to the ending of the amity throughout the Lands. Lord Taro, the Lord of the bat youkai of the Northern Lands, was a close friend of Lord Susumu, and so followed the bear youkai to war.

Katsuro and his ally, Yukio, had long been preparing for a war. Combined, their numbers were far greater than that of their enemies. In light of the war, however, Sesshoumaru's training sessions were often postponed. Most likely, he would not finish by his second century as intended. However, his father often kept him by his side, so Sesshoumaru received firsthand experience of wartime measures.

As the war raged on, Sesshoumaru found himself more and more concerned for Kagome's wellbeing. She had told him she would be sent to the other side of her forest, which meant she would be near the North or Eastern border. Her training may have been completed recently, but the possibility remained that hers had been delayed as his was.

Lately, he had heard talk of invasion of the Central Lands, and Sesshoumaru's anxiety increased.

Behind his perfected impassive mask, Sesshoumaru silently longed for Kagome. He longed and worried for her.

Absence seemingly did make the heart grow fonder.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the wait, as well as the relative shortness of the chapter. I will try to do better next time!

Okane-Tsuki: Thank you very much for your review! I assume school has started for you as well?

Inuyasha's hun: I am sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing!

Demonic Devils: I'm very sorry that I was unable to update sooner. I probably will not take as long this time, so you can look forward to that. Thanks so much for the review! I am very happy to hear that you like the story so far.

Veronica: Sorry for the delay! Please know that I very much appreciated your review, and I will work hard to get the next chapter up soon.

Kitsune Thief: I hope this story continues to entertain you. Thank you so much for reviewing!

The Squabbit: I look forward to hearing input from you. I will try my hardest to update soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Thank you so much for reviewing both of my stories. I am very glad that you like them. Unfortunately school is very prevalent in my life right now, but I plan on updating soon.

kawaii-baka4life: Thank you for the compliments! I am flattered to hear that you are enjoying both my fictions. I will try my best to update sooner this time.


	4. Reunion

The war was not going well for the Western and Southern allies. Despite having greater numbers, their enemies had the advantage of air attacks, due to the abilities of the bats of the North.

Lord Yukio, along with his family and nobles, had been forced to take refuge with Lord Katsuro. The bears, Lord Yukio reported, fought violently and unnaturally like themselves. Lord Susumu had pushed his border so far south that the royal wolf family had been in danger.

At hearing of the bears' strange behavior, the Lord Katsuro began to wonder if the youkai of the East were in fact being manipulated by another powerful being.

Finally, Lord Katsuro declared, "We have no other choice. We must seek the aid of the Earth Angels."

"Do such creatures even exist?" Lord Yukio inquired, not bothering to hide his skepticism.

Katsuro's glance at his son was nearly imperceptible. "We can only hope that they do. They are our only chance."

"Why would they fight, if they have not made themselves known by now?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly.

"Because the Central Lands will undoubtedly become a target of the North and East in the future," his father replied.

By the end of the meeting, the decision agreed upon was to send an envoy. In a diplomatic show of good faith, both Sesshoumaru and Lord Yukio's eldest son, Kouga, would go as emissaries. Lord Yukio, though, insisted on a small group of guardsmen to accompany them.

"They may be hostile," he had asserted. Sesshoumaru had resisted releasing an undignified snort at the remark.

Sesshoumaru did not care for Kouga, who was nearly the same age, and dreaded traveling with the annoying wolf youkai. The wolf wore armor and fur, and little else. And as Sesshoumaru had predicted, Kouga was continually trying to incite conversation, usually about some female or other. Consequently, Sesshoumaru continually ignored the wolf.

As they neared the border of the Western Lands to the forest, Sesshoumaru's minded was flooded with childhood memories of more enjoyable times in his life. Finally, Kouga lost his temper. "What is your problem? Are you into men or something?"

Sesshoumaru saw his guards send glances his way, and growled at Kouga. Not only had the wolf dared to insult him, but Kouga's words had caused Sesshoumaru to lose some of the respect of his guards. He had to respond, if only to save his reputation. "No, I simply do not bed every female lure that is thrown at me," Sesshoumaru mocked.

"Why, you—" Kouga's retort was cut off as one of their guards cried out, a dagger in his chest. Blood bloomed from the wound as it soaked the surrounding material.

"Take cover!" one of the sentries managed before he choked on an arrow that suddenly appeared in his throat.

Arrows began to rain down as the group sought cover under the trees. Those still standing grabbed their weapons. Sesshoumaru and Kouga, along with several others, withdrew swords. Those with bows and arrows attempted to take down their airborne attackers—bat youkai.

Both bear and bat youaki came through the trees to attack them. The number of enemies was not great, but with the assault from the sky, the guards continued to fall, and Kouga and Sesshoumaru were not unscathed.

Suddenly an arrow struck Kouga just above his knee, and his leg gave. Sesshoumaru moved to stand over Kouga's injured form. Only two guards remained standing. The ambush had been unforeseen by all. They had not known that their enemies had advanced so far into the Western Lands, and the group had been unprepared.

All hope seemed lost. 'Kagome…' Sesshoumaru thought helplessly as he blocked another attack.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several bear youkai fall dead. Arrows broke from the tree canopy and brought down a few of the flying bat demons.

The arrows were followed by creatures with large feathered wings.

More of the winged beings came into his sight to engage the bear and bat youkai fighting on the ground. Sesshoumaru lowered his weapon slightly as no enemies came near enough to endanger him or Kouga.

"Shit…" he heard Kouga murmur in awe. Their unknown allies were indeed a sight to behold. They all wore the similar, tight-fitting outfits that varied in color as much as their wings did. "Look out!" Kouga suddenly yelled.

Sesshoumaru brought his head up to see multiple daggers thrown in his direction. He parried a few with his sword, but knew he could not block all of them.

An intense blue suddenly clouded his vision, and the clang of metal on metal met his ears. When the sound stopped, the small blades were hilt deep in the ground and in nearby tree trunks.

Before Sesshoumaru stood an Earth Angel, back to him. Wings of a deep sapphire met his eyes, contrasting with the black attire and midnight hair; wings that were only a few shades darker than the brilliant blue eyes that met his as the figure turned to face him.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered warmly.

He studied her. Her hair was longer, reaching the small of her back, like his. She was taller and fuller, but her apparel was less revealing than that of the other females among her group. Her shirt had no sleeves, but the top tapered in towards the neck, where it tied beneath her hair. The back was open, to allow her wings free reign. She wore skintight pants and boots, as well as armguards. At her waist were twin swords.

He knew her scent of fresh rain immediately.

Sesshoumaru dropped his sword carelessly to the ground, but he had taken no more than a single step forward when one of his two remaining guards stepped between them. The other aided Kouga in standing.

"We thank you for saving us," Sesshoumaru's guard spoke. "But who are you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the guard's back, but before either could speak, another spoke.

"We are Earth Angels," one of them said. He was tall and broad; his wings were a pale jade. His attire was a forest green that complimented his tanned skin. "What is your business here?"

Sesshoumaru straightened. He had dealing to attend to. If he did not perform accordingly, he knew he would receive more than a tongue-lashing from his father upon his return. "I am Sesshoumaru, son of Lord Katsuro of the Western Lands."

"And I'm Kouga, son of Lord Yukio of the Southern Lands," Kouga added.

"Why are you here?" the man repeated. Sesshoumaru thought the man rather rude for not introducing himself.

His gaze was drawn back to Kagome, and her eyes twinkled in amusement. She sensed his agitation and knew the reason for it. She stepped forward, ignoring the pointed glance from the emerald-eyed man.

"My name is Kagome," she said with a bow. "And this," she gestured to the man who had spoken, "is Matsu. May I ask why you are traveling so near to the Sentoraru Forest?"

"We came seeking allies for the current war," Sesshoumaru informed them, though his eyes never left Kagome.

"No," Matsu stated firmly.

Kagome smacked him lightly on the arm. "You don't have the authority to decide that," she told him sternly. She turned to address Sesshoumaru and his group. "None of us here do. Come, we will take you to the Elders. You can speak with them of the affair, and we can treat your wounded."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and makeshift stretchers were created to carry those who could not walk. Matsu led him and the wounded away, while Kagome and the other Earth Angels remained behind.

"Are they not coming?" Sesshoumaru inquired of the dark man.

"They will, once they restore the area and finish the patrol."

"Restore?"

Matsu seemed reluctant to speak. "We are the guardians of this forest. They will remove all signs that anything unusual took place."

"Including the marks on the trees and ground?"

Matsu remained silent, but another Earth Angel, who was carrying Kouga's stretcher, confirmed his suspicion. "We _are_ Earth Angels," she said, earning a glare from Matsu.

Sesshoumaru was lead to a community that was literally within the forest. Homes were built around and inside the largest of the trees, nearly camouflaging the entire village.

Inside, however, he found the wood intricately carved in designs so elaborate that he could not always determine what they were. Vines seemed to be allowed to grow at will, twining with natural grace along the ceilings and walls.

Sesshoumaru was guided up a spiral staircase to a huge room with a domed roof that was vacant except for a few Earth Angels sitting at a large table at the far end: the Elders.

The Elders were simply an assembly of older Earth Angels, though their age showed in their appearance only as well as Sesshoumaru's father's did.

Sesshoumaru presented to them all of the reasons that they should join in the fight against the East and North. He answered their questions as best he could, keeping no information from them.

As the Elders were talking amongst themselves, Sesshoumaru became aware of Kagome's approaching scent. Apparently, so did the Elders.

"Ah, Kagome has arrived," announced one, and an instant later, Kagome opened the ornate doors he had arrived through, and stepped into the room.

"Kagome," said one of the Elders, a woman with orange eyes and hair, and bright red wings. "What say you about this war?"

Kagome smiled then, the same smile Sesshoumaru remembered. "Today I was going to request an increase in patrols. This war is getting too close to the borders of the forest for comfort."

"We have not fought in a war in centuries," argued another.

"All the more reason," Kagome replied confidently. "Other races have forgotten that we exist. Yes, for that very reason we were not bothered before, but now, with this war, others will think nothing is to stop them from taking our forest. We should reaffirm our place in this world."

"Do not forget your place, Kagome," warned one.

"But she speaks wisely," the fiery female interjected.

"We certainly are not unprepared for a war," the one who proclaimed Kagome's arrival, a man with black hair and grey wings, as well as brown eyes, said. "Kagome, do you think we should aid the Lords of the West and South?"

"Yes. If we do not ally ourselves now, we will all lose."

The conference ended soon after. Kagome, along with several others, agreed to return with Sesshoumaru and his party to speak with the Lords personally.

Once they had adjourned, chaos seemed to ensue as arrangements were made. Sesshoumaru briefly lost sight of Kagome, but she appeared abruptly at his side. Delicately, she took his hand and escorted him away from the commotion.

She brought him to a room that he assumed to be her own, rather sparsely decorated. Besides the natural browns and greens, only the blues and purples of her bedspread and pillows provided any color.

"Yeah, I know. It's plain," she said, as if reading his mind. "But I'm rarely here, anyway." She looked at him and sighed. "I've missed you."

She reached out a hand, as if to touch his face, but she was instantly pulled into an embrace. "So long, Kagome… it's been so long."

"Too long," she agreed, a few tears leaking from beneath her closed eyelids.

He pulled back and brushed them away, reveling in the feel of her pale, soft skin against his own.

Kagome looked up into his eyes and her lips formed a wry smile. "You always did have to be taller than I am, didn't you?" she asked playfully.

She sat on the futon and gestured for him to sit beside her. "Now, tell me what I missed while I was away." She could tell by the coldness in his eyes that he had experienced much in her absence.

Sesshoumaru released years of unexpressed emotion while once again in Kagome's gentle presence. He spoke first of his father. Kagome empathized, but pointed out how much he had learned from his father's training. Sesshoumaru reluctantly admitted that he had ascertained great knowledge from his father.

Then Sesshoumaru began to speak of his mother. At some point, they had shifted position, and Sesshoumaru lay on her bed with his head in Kagome's lap. As he talked, Kagome ran soothing fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and gently brushing against his sensitive ears.

When Sesshoumaru described his mother's second attempt at suicide, Kagome's fingers froze in their calming movements, and Sesshoumaru's words stopped as well.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"Come quickly," was all she said, and, grabbing his hand, she pulled him hastily out of the room.

"Kagome, where are we going?" he demanded, though he still followed obediently behind her.

"The reason you lost her scent," Kagome said rapidly, "is because she has been hiding it. She did not want to be found."

Before Sesshoumaru could say another word, Kagome knocked briskly on a door. Not waiting for an answer, she pushed Sesshoumaru inside and closed the door behind him.

There, sitting before him with a book in her hands and a surprised expression on her face, was the woman he had grieved for and missed as much as Kagome. The familiar features, the loving eyes. Eyes devoid of the emptiness they had once held. "Mother…?"

* * *

hi: I will try! Thank you for the review! 

Kagome21: Yes, Kagome is ten years older than Sesshoumaru. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Avestia: I am so happy that you are a fan of my writing! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Demonic Devils: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for the review!

kawaii-baka4life: Thank you very much! I am simply glad that you like it so much.  
  
InuKago45: Thank you! I am flattered that you enjoy both of my stories.  
  
The Squabbit: You have quite a record. Good luck with keeping it up. Thank you for reviewing my stories!  
  
hermonine: Thanks! I will update when I can.

leara the brat demon: I am glad that the story is meeting with your approval. I hope it continues to entertain you.  
  
Kage Bi Koori: I shall update when I am able. Until then, thank you for reviewing!


	5. Dark Truth

"Sesshoumaru?" Naomi's voice sounded as disbelieving as his. She stood hurriedly and wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry, my son."

"Mother… why…?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Your father…" She need not say anymore in explanation. Sesshoumaru had wanted for countless years to escape from his father, but…

"If you were going to feign your own death, why could you have not at least told me?"

Her eyes darkened, and she told him to sit beside her. Taking his hands in hers, she explained softly, "Because, Sesshoumaru, I had no intention of faking my death."

"What? Then how…?"

"I had run away, and I had… jumped from the ledge fully intending to let the ocean have me. But… I was saved. Grabbed out of the air… by an Earth Angel." Naomi smiled at him, and he returned the gesture.

"You must have been happy to finally meet one," Sesshoumaru said lightly.

"I was, though I was distraught that I had been thwarted yet again. But, somehow, my savoir extracted my story from me, and I was promised a place where I could live in secret, and never be bothered again. The only condition was that she made me promise never to try again. And I haven't. I've been happy, except for missing you, of course—"

"She?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

Naomi nodded. "My rescuer. Such a sweet girl, I could never thank her enough. She comes to visit me whenever she can. I would introduce you, but judging by your smell, I'd say you already met." Her smile brightened.

"Kagome. Kagome was the one who saved you that day," he stated. Naomi nodded to confirm the truth of his words.

"I shall return someday, and we'll speak more. For now, though, there is a war," Sesshoumaru said, standing.

"Yes, I've heard. Is she the one you were friends with, all those years ago?" Naomi inquired. When he nodded, she continued, "I'm glad. Such beautiful blue wings. You know, I haven't seen another with her color wings since I've been here? Well, go on. I'll be here whenever you want to talk."

Sesshoumaru turned as he opened the door, "I am relieved to see you so happy, Mother. Don't worry; I will not say a word to Father."

His mother only nodded and waved him away. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. Be careful, my son." She knew by the pause in his step that he heard her.

Sesshoumaru retraced their earlier steps back to Kagome's room, but the room was empty. Using his nose, he was able to locate her scent, though it blended well with the surroundings, and followed it.

He found her speaking to a white-winged Earth Angel, and waited until their conversation ended before he approached her.

"I need to speak with you, immediately, in private." She looked slightly disheartened at his cold tone, but led him back to her room.

Once she closed the door, he affirmed, "You saved my mother." Kagome nodded. "How? Why?"

"Sesshoumaru, what's—"

"How could you save her? I thought you were training at the other side of the forest?" he demanded. "Or did you lie?" If she had been close enough to save his mother, why had she not visited him? The thought made his heart ache, and his temper flare.

Tears sprang to her eyes and her wings wilted. "I had just learned to fly, Sesshoumaru," Kagome explained, forcing her voice to remain steady. "I had snuck away and I was coming to see you, but then I saw your mother, though I did not know she was your mother at the time. She was running as though something was chasing her, but I could neither see nor sense anything after her. I did sense her distress, and when I saw that she was nearing the sea… I was able to catch her before she fell too far."

She knew he was only upset at being deprived of seeing her, but his words cut deep nonetheless.

Sesshoumaru saw that she was visibly hurt by his icy words and harsh tone, but he needed answers, and only she could provide them. "Do not… do not think I am not grateful. But why, then, did you not come to see me?"

Kagome gave a curt laugh, and angrily swiped away a tear that fell as she turned her face away from him. "I told you I slipped away. I was not supposed to be there. But the only way to save your mother was to bring her back with me, and ask that she be given residence here, at the main village."

"So they knew you had left without permission."

"Not only without permission. I broke the rules. You know what happens when you break a rule, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru was momentarily silent as he recalled his father's ruthless words and severe blows. "What did they do?"

She still did not look at him. "My wings were bound. Did you ever wonder why my wings are darker than everyone else's? Something went wrong. No one knows what, exactly. But I cannot fly as well as the others, now."

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru stepped towards her.

"Forget about it." Her words stopped him. "I would do it the same, if I had it to do over again. Your mother does not know the truth, and you should keep it that way. There is nothing anyone can do about it." She finally turned to face him, eyes hardened with resolve and acceptance. "If you're ready—"

She was unexpectedly in his tight embrace. "I'm sorry." He could hear the truth behind her words, deep beneath her voice. And he knew she would not meet his gaze because he would see the truth in her eyes as well. Her disability hurt her dignity. She was not seen as an equal among her peers. Her loss of flying strength was probably equal to the loss of an arm for him. She had lost her only ability to visit him. And his words had only harmed her more. "I am so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome's barrier broke, and a torrent of tears followed. She knew that she should be angry with him for accusing her of dishonesty, for thinking that she had not craved his company as much as he had desired hers. But he understood. He saw what she had been able to hide from all others. He could read her as well as she could read him. With Sesshoumaru, she felt comfortable, cared for. She did not want to leave his arms.

But eventually her crying lessened and she pulled away. "Thank you," she whispered.

He shook his head as he tucked several stray hairs behind her ear. "I do not deserve you, Kagome."

She smiled and went into an adjoining room. He heard water running briefly and then she returned, looking less worse for wear. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To return to your father."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What of Kouga?"

"The wolf? He's well enough to walk. I was speaking to a healer before you approached."

"Very well, we should be leaving, then."

When Kagome turned to open the door, he cautiously reached out and stroked the silky blue feathers. She jumped at the contact, and he retracted his hand. "I apologize. I did not hurt you, did I?"

She faced him with a light blush staining her cheeks. "No, it's just that touching someone's wings is a rather… intimate touch."

He smiled at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

The two followed another winding stairway down to the forest floor. Once there, the grey-winged Elder as well as a few other, younger, Earth Angels, met them. Matsu was among them. Kouga and their guards also stood waiting.

"Shall we take our leave?" The grey-winged Elder asked. Kagome informed Sesshoumaru that his name was Satu.

Everyone agreed, and the delegation set forth. Sesshoumaru walked closely beside Kagome, though neither spoke, simply enjoying the companionship they had been deprived of.

Soon, though, Kouga materialized at Kagome's side. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, yet," he said with a playful grin. "I'm Kouga."

"I am Kagome." She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Now," he said, draping an arm about her shoulders. "How about leaving the Ice Prince and being my woman?"

Kagome's friendly laugh covered Sesshoumaru's growl. "I don't think so. Maybe we could be friends, though," Kagome told him sincerely. Suddenly she heard her name called excused herself before running ahead to speak with her friend.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome approach a pink-winged female Earth Angel before he turned his attention to the wolf still beside him. Sesshoumaru could not help but smirk at the dumbfounded expression on Kouga's face. "Not accustomed to a female turning down an offer from you?" he taunted, secretly pleased at Kagome's reaction, or lack thereof.

Kouga growled lowly. "Look, she may have a little bit of your scent mixed with hers, but she's still unclaimed, not to mention a virgin. I've never met anyone like her before. I want her."

"She is not an object for you to possess." His knuckles cracked as his claws unconsciously flexed. Desire to wring the wolf's neck coursed through his veins. No one would take Kagome from him, especially not the foolish creature beside him.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head around to see Kagome once again alongside him. His eyes were beginning to tint with red, so she subtly twined her fingers with his, and allowed her touch and scent to calm his raging inner beast.

When all traces of scarlet had left the gold irises, Kagome smiled reassuringly up at him. She then began to speak amiably with Kouga on meaningless topics. Sesshoumaru was content to listen to her voice. After all, she still held his hand tightly in hers.

- - - - - -

Katsuro and Yukio were visibly impressed upon their return. Sesshoumaru was both proud and worried when his father took an instant interest in Kagome.

"Father, this is Satu, of the Earth Angels," Sesshoumaru announced. The two Lords introduced themselves.

"Are you the leader of your kind?" Yukio inquired.

"Not exactly. We have no Lord, but a council of Elders. I am, however, the Head Elder. The other Elders will most likely stand beside whatever decisions I make while I am here."

"Ah, I see. We shall have to talk politics more at a later time, then," Katsuro said. "I noticed you brought an entourage. May I ask about the lady with blue wings?"

Satu's face shone with pride. "Of course." He gestured for Kagome to step forward. "This is my only daughter, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru concealed his surprise. Kagome had never mentioned her relation to Satu, though it provided explanation as to why her opinion was asked for by the Elders.

Kagome bowed. "An honor to meet you, Lord Katsuro," she murmured.

Katsuro smiled approvingly. "The honor is mine." He noted how his son stepped possessively between him and Kagome.

"Father," Sesshoumaru stated with stiff formality, "should we not be discussing the war?"

"Indeed," Katsumo said. "Servants will settle your group into the guest rooms, and we shall talk business. Tonight, we shall hold a small feast in welcome."

Suto nodded in approval. As Kagome was ushered away by a servant, she was about to speak, but a look from her father kept her obediently silent. Mentally, she grumbled. She wanted to stay as Sesshoumaru and Kouga were. But she knew she was privileged for a female. Outside her forest, women had even fewer rights than she was used to.

Kagome was studying her room when a knock came at her door. The large space was decorated with expensive furniture and tapestries. The rug had a crescent moon at its center, surrounded by stars that were minute by comparison. Her oak bed looked comfortable, but three times as large as her own, with thin white curtains to veil it.

Kagome opened the door to meet a servant she had not seen before. The woman's eyes widened before she bowed low. "Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to make you an outfit for this evening. I came to take your measurements."

Kagome gave a relieved sigh. She had had no idea what she would wear to the feast. "Please, come in. And you don't have to bow. I'm no one important. My name's Kagome."

The woman blinked her sea green eyes. "I am Shyla." She was a dog demon, with pale brown hair and a short tail.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said cheerfully. "Well, do what you need to do."

Shyla quickly finished and left with a promise to return with the clothes shortly. Kagome bathed and then waited.

When Shyla did return, Kagome was shocked at the beauty of the dress. Sleeveless, but with a neckline high enough not to reveal cleavage, the color was a deep violet with gold thread making a complex braided pattern down the sides. The design split when it reached the slit that began mid-thigh and ran to where the dress touched the floor. Upon closer examination, Kagome saw that the motif contained crescent moons of various sizes. Running her hands over the smooth material, she realized it was of the finest silk.

"I can't wear this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Do you not like it? I made it similar in design to what you wear now. I left the back open for your wings, as well—" Shyla began.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. It's amazing. It should be on display somewhere. It's too expensive…"

Shyla giggled. "My creations are meant to be worn. And I would be honored if you would wear it."

Kagome hesitated. "Really?" Shyla nodded. "Okay. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Help me put it on? I'm afraid I'll rip it."

Shyla chuckled but complied. Once Kagome was dressed, Shyla nodded in approval. "I knew it would look perfect on you! Are you going to do something with your hair?"

Kagome shook her head. "There's so much of it, I'd just tangle it," she said with a laugh.

"I like it down. It's as nice as Lord Sesshoumaru's."

Kagome laughed again. "I wouldn't go that far."

Shyla informed Kagome that Sesshoumaru would escort her to the feast, and then left.

A short time passed before she again her a knock at her door, and she hastily ran to answer it. She opened the door and was face to face with Sesshoumaru. He wore his usual white with the splash of red design on the shoulder. And his purple and yellow sash still adorned his waist. He was, though, devoid of his armor and weapons.

He had expected her to look stunning, but Sesshoumaru was still shocked at her beauty when she opened the door.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for the dress, Sesshoumaru."

He smirked. "You're welcome." Then he leaned down, placing his lips near her ear. "I like the way you look in the colors of my House."

She was blushing when he pulled away, and his smile widened. "Come," he said, offering his arm. "The others are waiting. I'll escort you."

The food was as tasteful as the music, and Kagome was popular throughout the night. Sesshoumaru could only watch with thinly concealed jealously as Kagome was asked to dance by countless males. Especially Kouga, who appeared in the brown and silver of his House. But Sesshoumaru had no reason to tell her not to or to chase away those seeking her company. As if sensing his discomfort, however, she always returned to his side. She asked him, once, but he told her that he did not dance, and she did not press him.

Finally, the festive night ended, and after Kagome bid her father a good night, she allowed Sesshoumaru to show her back to her room.

Yukio approached Satu and Katsuro. "I wish to speak with you two before we retire."

* * *

hermonine: That was a rather cruel cliffy, wasn't it. I tend not to leave the story hanging like that, but I decided that was the best place to end. Thank you for the review! 

JewelQueen: As you requested. Thanks for reviewing!

Kagome21: Thank you very much! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Black Hands: Thank you! I hope it continues to please.

Demoness of the Black Wolves: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Okane-Tsuki: Thank _you_. I am happy that you like the story.

i-wish-i-was-kagome: Thanks so much! I am glad that you think so. I hope I do not disappoint you.

The Squabbit: I've wished on many occasions that I could stop time. But when I think about it, I wonder how awkward the world would be if everyone could do that whenever they wanted. Anyway, (I did not mean to digress) thank you very much for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hidden Behind the Scenes will probably not be updated for another several days, though.

Your Crimson Death: Thank you! I hope the story continues to please.

sarah h: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Sesshoumaru does have both of his arms. I am assuming by 'real action' you are referring to their relationship, so to answer that question, I can only say soon. If you are referring to the war, it is coming soon as well. Thanks again!

catdemon4792: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, this is drama. Thanks for the review!

hi: Thanks for reviewing!

Kage Bi Koori: I do not consider it one of the best, but you are kind to say so. Thank you very much for reviewing! I hope the story continues to please you.

animefan141: Cookies, yum! Lol. And I am glad that you consider this story a 10/10. Thank you so much for the sweet (pun intended) review.

krissy: I am happy that you think so. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Gifts

A/N: PLEASE NOTE THE **RATING CHANGE**! There will not be a warning for limes/lemons.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the evening?" Sesshoumaru inquired. 

"Yes, but my feet hurt," Kagome whined childishly.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her behavior. "Then you should not have danced so much."

"But I like to dance. And besides, I didn't want to anger anyone by declining." He nodded in understanding. "Not to mention that my father would tell me nothing about the meeting today. All he would say is, 'it's going well'."

"You cannot expect much to have occurred after only one day."

"I know, but… I guess I'm just used to knowing what is going on."

"You could ask me."

She smiled at him. "I trust that you would tell me. What bothers me is that my father is usually not so vague with me."

"So you are not going to ask me?"

She remained silent in thought for a short while. "This war… is consuming the land. Very few are unaffected. But I don't want it to consume us… or destroy us. I just want to be with you. Not just as an ally or colleague, but as a friend, like before." His eyes told her that he felt the same. After a moment of walking, they passed a familiar door. "Um… Sesshoumaru, was that not my room?"

"Yes, but I have something to give you. It is in my quarters."

"Oh, okay."

After a few more turns and hallways, they arrived. Kagome was impressed with the simple décor. A matching bed and desk were carved from a dark, polished wood. The only adornment to the bed was the black curtains and gold satin pillows. The black cover had a large crescent moon the same color as the one on his forehead. Kagome also noticed another door that most likely lead to a walk-in closet. Unlike her room, Sesshoumaru's had a balcony. It probably had a spectacular view of the sunset.

Kagome remained standing by the door while Sesshoumaru approached his desk.

He opened one of the many drawers and palmed an object that she did not see. He returned to stand before her and took her hands in his. He placed the mysterious item in her hands before releasing them with a tentative smile.

Kagome looked down to find that she held a ring, and gasped. The outside was gold with a simple wavy design carved into it, as well as a single crescent moon. But where the gold had been carved into, silver was revealed. The inside was the opposite, silver with the same pattern carved in gold.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed. "This is… amazing. It's so beautiful. Thank you."

He appeared almost relieved, as if uncertain that she would find the gift acceptable. "I am glad you like it," he said smoothly, taking it from her only to place it on her finger. "I had to guess at your size. I had it made for you long ago."

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. He had been thinking about her during all of their years apart, as she had thought of him. Longed for him. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much. I love it," she said into his ear, her chin resting on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru felt his control slipping as her body pressed flush against his. His hands on her upper arms, he gently forced her back. Sesshoumaru searched her sapphire orbs and found only trust, adoration and… perhaps something more.

His gaze moved to the thin material hiding her soft body from him, to the magnificent dark blue wings that marked her as an invalid compared to the rest of her race, and back to her face where his eyes locked on her alluring lips.

To Kagome, Sesshoumaru's sudden kiss was surprising, but far from unwelcome. Almost instantly her eyes closed and she rewrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist, pulling her tighter against him.

He led her to his bed, never taking his lips from hers. As he slowly laid her down on the sheets, Kagome opened her eyes to meet his lust-darkened ones hovering over her.

Reluctantly, he broke away. "Kagome," he panted. "I want this only if you do. Do you…?"

Her answer was a searing kiss, followed by a breathless "yes." Whatever his question was, her answer was yes.

He returned her kiss with equal enthusiasm, causing desire to flood through her veins and heating her skin with his passion. She opened her mouth and he eagerly tasted her.

During their time apart, her feelings had never wavered and never lessened. She was not sure exactly when she began to think of him as more than a friend, but she knew that she did. She loved Sesshoumaru with all of her heart, but had always known him to be out of her reach as the future Lord of the Western Lands.

Yet, when it came to Sesshoumaru, her normally strong resolve could always be weakened.

Sesshoumaru slipped his hands beneath the skirt of the dress and placed them on the outsides of her legs. Slowly he ran his hands up the hot, smooth silk of her skin, along her thighs and hips, causing the material to bunch around her waist. His hands continued their upward journey, his claws occasionally brushing teasingly against her, until he reached her breasts. Cupping them in his large hands, he massaged and molded them as his mouth continued to make love to hers.

Kagome's own hands had found their way under his haori and her feather light touches were wreaking havoc on his muscled chest and stomach. Wherever she touched he felt his body burn for her. Her tongue began to battle lustfully with his.

Soon, all clothing had been discarded.

That night, with hands, lips and tongue, they explored every curve and crevice of each other. Sesshoumaru was surprised but grateful when he entered her to find no physical proof of her virginity, though he knew by her scent that she was previously untouched.

"Not every girl has a barrier," she whispered against his neck, her warm breath both relaxing and tickling his skin.

"Good," he replied, his voice equally quiet and breathy. "I do not wish to hurt you." And as if to prove himself, he rocked his hips against hers, causing a pleasurable moan to be released from her throat.

When she reached her orgasm, and he was nearing his, red began to bleed into the gold of his irises as Sesshoumaru's beast began to take over. His fangs elongated, ready to plunge into her neck and mark her as his life mate.

Kagome noticed the change as his head lowered to her neck. She grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. His beast growled at being denied what it wanted.

"We made a deal," she told him gently. And before the words could register in his mind, she pulled him down for another kiss. She ran her tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly. Her tongue traced an extended tooth, purposely cutting her tongue on the sharp incisor. Kagome knew that his beast would not be satisfied until it had blood—her blood.

He reached his peak, and soon after both fell into a peaceful sleep, her head resting on his bare chest.

- - - - - -

"It's agreed."

"Yes, this is best for all parties."

"We are in accord, then."

- - - - - -

Sesshoumaru woke to Kagome's sleeping face, a soft smile on her tempting lips. He lightly ran his fingers down her neck, stopping where he would have marked her. But the skin was undamaged. Her earlier words returned to him.

_We made a deal._

So, she remembered. He was both pleased and disappointed that she recalled their agreement. She would be his mate when he reached his fourth century of life, but he wanted her as his mate _now_.

Kagome opened bright blue eyes as he removed his hand. "Good morning," she said happily.

Sesshoumaru's lips found hers. "Morning." He pulled her still naked form against his. Reaching behind her, he tenderly caressed her soft feathers, and she shivered with pleasure in response. A thought entered his mind as he trailed his fingers down her side. "Kagome, you told me, the next time we met, that you would tell me the meaning of your wings turning pink."

Kagome blushed, as she always had when he asked that question. "I did, didn't I?" She sighed. "Well… it could mean I was embarrassed… or… infatuated… or…"

A knock disrupted her answer.

Sesshoumaru made sure that Kagome was decently covered before pulling on his hakama and answering the door.

The servant bowed low. He could tell that his Lord was very irritated at being disturbed, though Sesshoumaru displayed no outward sign of annoyance. "My Lord, your father sent me to inform you…" He hesitated only momentarily before continuing, "and the lady that breakfast is being served. And your father wishes to speak with you privately in his study before you dine."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Very well. You may tell my father that I will be with him shortly."

The servant bowed again and left.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and turned to see Kagome finish putting on her dress from the night before.

"Kagome." She approached him and hesitantly pressed her lips to his. When she made to pull away, he held her close, deepening the kiss. "Kagome…"

He felt her smile and she pulled back to meet his eyes. "We'll talk, later, okay? I need to change, and my clothes are in my room."

Sesshoumaru nodded and allowed her to step away. He watched as she left, giving him one last smile and waving with the hand still decorated with his ring before closing the door behind her. Then, he finally noticed.

Kagome's scent had changed slightly. The innocence was gone, as expected, but something else was different. After a moment, realization struck him. Kagome was…

He needed to tell her as soon as possible.

Sesshoumaru readied himself for his meeting with his father.

When he arrived at his father's study, Sesshoumaru found it unoccupied. A servant informed him that his father would arrive shortly. Anxious to see Kagome, the wait felt unbearably long.

Finally, Katsuro entered the room. "Sesshoumaru," he acknowledged in greeting. Katsuro sniffed lightly. "I hope you had a pleasant night," he said suggestively.

Resisting the urge to growl, Sesshoumaru remained as cold and emotionless as ice. He gave no sign of replying.

Angered at the sign of disrespect, Katsuro's light mood darkened. "I hope you enjoyed her, because you are not to see her again." Before Sesshoumaru could ask, Katsuro continued, "When this war is over, and we are successful in suppressing the threat, she is to become life mate to Lord Yukio's son, Kouga. The alliance will prove beneficial in the future, and was helpful in gaining the aid of the Earth Angels."

Sesshoumaru was seeing red. "You cannot force her to mate. You cannot use her as a bargaining piece—"

"_I_ did no such thing. Her father agreed to the match himself." Sesshoumaru was silent in his shock. Katsuro smirked. "Yes. It seems even the peace-loving Earth Angels can fall prey to a lust for power and prestige. With this bonding, Satu may gain enough influence to become Lord Satu of the Central Lands."

"Why Kouga?" Sesshoumaru growled out. "You were drawn to her when you first met her. And I—"

"_No_. I admit, when I first laid eyes on her, I found her very interesting. But she is _flawed_. Her father spoke of her disability. She is not equal among her fellow Angels, and is therefore most certainly not worthy enough to become the life mate of one from our lineage," Katsuro sneered.

"You are far from perfect yourself, _father_," Sesshoumaru stated frigidly as he made to leave.

"Sesshoumaru!" Katsuro called after him. Sesshoumaru stopped in the doorframe. "At Lord Yukio's request, and my order, you are not to have contact with Kouga's future life mate." He heard Sesshoumaru's low growl and scowled. "To help discourage you, the Earth Angels departed this morning. I saw your lover off myself."

Sesshoumaru disappeared before the last word left his mouth.

He checked the room she had been given first. Finding it empty of both her and her belongings, he continued to search the entire castle. But he knew she was gone. Sesshoumaru finally returned to his room and sat resignedly on the bed he and Kagome had shared only hours before.

He had deliberately not informed his father about the child growing in Kagome's womb. Not only did Sesshoumaru know he would receive no sympathy, but he feared for Kagome and the unborn child's safety if his father knew.

An unexpected knock came at his door, and Sesshoumaru impassively rose to see who disturbed him. Much to his surprise, he opened the door to be greeted by Shyla.

"My Lord," she said quietly, bowing. "Kagome… asked me to deliver this to you." Shyla opened her folded hands to reveal a strange stone pendant. A small circle, carved into it was a compass. At each point, however, rather than the cardinal letter, was a minute picture of the animal demon that dominated the Land. At the center was a hole, but around the hole was ancient writing that he could not read. Sesshoumaru could not identify the stone, either.

"She had a message, too, my Lord. She wished for me to tell you to be safe and that the pendant will guarantee you safe passage in the Central Lands." Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome had been wise in not communicating to him through a written message.

"Shyla, have you any idea what mineral this is made from?"

"No, my Lord. And Kagome did not say."

"Did she say anything else?"

"She did mention that it had been her mother's. If it's not too bold to say, I think it meant a lot to her."

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought, but roused himself enough to reply. "No, it is not. Thank you, Shyla. You're dismissed."

She bowed and left.

- - - - - -

Though he wanted nothing more than to go after Kagome, Sesshoumaru knew not where to start searching for her. And if he did leave, he would be doing so without permission, and his father would refuse to complete his training.

Instead, Sesshoumaru finished his last six months of training in three.

Soon after, Sesshoumaru was granted a position of high rank in the army and sent into battle.

He looked for her. At every battle he fought, he looked for her. But he never saw her.

The Earth Angels, though they sometimes fought with him, camped separately. The few he spoke with seemed reluctant to give him any information about Kagome. All Sesshoumaru was able to determine was that she was alive. Her pregnancy was never mentioned.

After nearly two months of fighting, great progress had been made. With the allegiance of the Earth Angels, as well as Sesshoumaru's leadership and fighting abilities, the enemy had been pushed back to the former borders. But the fighting continued.

Late one night after a long but successful fight, Sesshoumaru informed the sentry that he would be taking a walk. After declining the offer of an escort, he left the camp.

He did not go far before a teasingly familiar aroma reached him. Sesshoumaru blindly followed it. Soon he entered a clearing that a small stream ran through, and was hit with a sense of déjà vu.

Kagome sat with her knees to her chest. Her wings surrounded her, pressed tightly against her, as if she were trying to hide. He again smelled the salt of her tears. Unlike the time centuries ago, when she had been younger and her wings had been grey, she sat by the gently moving brook. And the moon, shining brightly in the sky, reflected off the water to create ever-changing patterns of wavering light on her body. She truly looked to him like a fallen angel.

Upon leaving his camp, he had masked his aura. Now, he revealed himself.

Kagome felt his presence instantly. Surprised, she stood and turned to face him. She tried her best to wipe away the tears and smile. Her hair had been cut, and now reached only to her mid-back. "Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome, you should not be fighting," he said sternly as he approached her.

"What?" she asked, confused, as he took her hands in his. "Sesshoumaru, my father forbid me from having any contact with you."

"As did mine. But, Kagome," he said slowly, "you're pregnant." He could not help but smile. Over the months, he had grown fond of the idea of her having his child. His grin faded as he looked at her stomach. It appeared rather flat for the stage she should be in. Dog demons gave birth after six months. Perhaps Earth Angels were different?

"No, Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied sadly. "I'm not."

He now noticed that her scent was devoid of the faint change he had detected before. Had he been wrong? Had she never been with his child?

Sesshoumaru shook his head. No, he was certain. "Kagome…"

She opened her mouth to explain, but someone calling her name interrupted them.

Kagome turned from him and called into the woods, "Sango, I'm over here."

Soon the pink winged Earth Angel that Sesshoumaru recalled seeing before entered the clearing.

"Kagome, everyone's looking for you." She stopped speaking when she noticed that Kagome was not alone. She glared at Sesshoumaru, but continued to address Kagome. "A message was just received, and our company has been ordered to move out. Come on, we need to go," she said sternly.

Kagome gave her friend a long, appraising look before giving a curt nod of averse acceptance. Her eyes returned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I must go."

"Wait, Kagome." He tightened his grip on her hands when she tried to pull away.

Other voices calling for Kagome could be heard in the distance.

Suddenly Sango pulled Kagome away from him. "Kagome, we're going."

Sesshoumaru glared. Friend of Kagome or not, this female had no right to interfere. "Wait—"

"No! I won't let you hurt Kagome anymore."

"Sango," Kagome pleaded quietly.

"If anyone else catches her with you, they'll tell her father and she'll be punished. So we're leaving."

Kagome looked back once before the two disappeared into the trees. "Sorry," she said. And then they were gone from his sight.

_I won't let you hurt Kagome anymore._

He had hurt Kagome? Surely the girl was mistaken. He would never hurt Kagome. He would protect her with his life. He… he loved her.

As the scene replayed itself in his mind, he recalled a disturbing fact. Her hands had been bare of any adornment at all, including his ring.

In an act of blind and hurt rage, Sesshoumaru pulled out the pendant, which was tucked into his sash. He held it rigidly in his grip, so tight that it made indentations in his skin. For an instant he had the urge to break the mysterious trinket, smash it to pieces along with the entire surrounding forest.

But the anger soon passed, and only the hurt remained. He would cherish what she had given him. Whether she still felt anything for him or not, he still loved her.

Something caught his eye. Looking more closely at where Kagome had been sitting, he noticed a few of her feathers seemed to have fallen out.

_I won't let you hurt Kagome anymore._

Sesshoumaru was puzzled by her words, and he did not enjoy being uncertain.

He returned to the camp, and ordered his second in command to proceed without him. Sesshoumaru then left for the Central Lands.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I really had not expected such unanimity. Thank you for waiting so long! I wanted to wait for A Single Spark to allow me to update before I updated on The next chapter should be coming sooner. 

sarah h: Don't get pissed yet! It's not over until… well, until I say 'Fin' lol. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for always reviewing!

HeimdallMayura: I am sorry you had to wait so long. I hope this chapter is as pleasing as the last was.

AnubisuD: Your anxious wait is over… and begins anew, I suppose? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the wait.

waikan: Thank you so much! I am happy to hear that you like it.

Yessika: I know, this ending is probably about as good as the last, but I will work hard to update much sooner. Thank you for the review!

JewelQueen: I am sorry for the wait. I thank you very much for reviewing. Yes, I want wings, too.

april: I hope you continue to find the story to your satisfaction. I apologize for not updating sooner. Thanks for reviewing!

Yanee: I am very happy to hear that. I hope it continues to please.

Demonic Angelz: I apologize for not updating sooner, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. Thanks for the review!

Kagome21: After so long, I hope you still enjoy the story. Thank you for waiting!

Black Hands: I know it is far from 'soon' but I hope that you enjoyed the update!

kikyouhater37: It's another evil cliffhanger, isn't it? Sorry about that, but it is a fairly long chapter, is it not? Thank you for the review!

The Squabbit: Thank you for reviewing, and for waiting so patiently for so long! I hope you liked the chapter.

germain: I am sorry that you had to wait so long. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story.

Naien: Thank you for reviewing. I also tend to prefer M rated fictions, and so I do not usually read fics with a lesser rating. I did not want to discourage any readers who are too young. I hope you liked this chapter.

darkdemoness41791: I am working on both of my Inuyasha stories, and am actually starting a third, and possibly a fourth. But I am trying to finish my first two before moving on. It's very tempting to post what I have so far of my newest story, lol. Anyway, thank you very much for the review!

hermonine: Thanks for reviewing! You probably have more questions now, though.

Sesshoumaru's Miko: Thanks so much for your support. I hope you liked this chapter!

summer lillis: Thank you. I am very pleased that you like the pairing. Sorry you had to wait so long!

inu demon55: I do apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though!

PurityFlower1989: Thanks for your opinion!

kagome006: Thanks for letting me know!

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Thank you for reviewing.

Angelmaiden: Thanks for your support! I am happy that you like the story.

lilvietdevilgrl: As requested!

Pure-sweet: I can be very lazy myself. Anyway, thank you for your opinion!

misstress of the flames: Sorry if the ages were confusing! And this is certainly not a fairy tale, but I am bad at writing sad endings. I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. May I ask who your friend is?

mizunosora: Thanks for your support!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Thank you for letting me know your opinion!


	7. Lost Love

When Sesshoumaru finally arrived after nearly a day of strenuous travel, he received only cold looks and equally cold shoulders.

He spied Matsu amongst the crowd and approached the green-winged Earth Angel in the hope of finally obtaining answers.

"Matsu, may I have a word?"

The man glared at him. "No."

"Why do all of you avoid my questioning?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"Look," Matsu replied hotly. "We owe you nothing. Probably the only reason you haven't been attacked since walking into our forest is because of that," he said, pointing to the pendant that was slightly visible above his sash.

"What reason do you have to attack me? We fight the same battle."

"Satu was the one to decide that, and the power's going to his head. Besides that, after what you put Kagome through, even the most peaceful of us would be happy to bring about your death."

"_What_ happened to Kagome? _That_ is what I am trying to find out."

Matsu only scoffed and walked away.

Sesshoumaru merely watched him go, reining in his anger and confusion. Turning his head away from the retreated figure, he met the eyes of his mother.

She approached him, and her eyes held sympathy. "Come, Sesshoumaru, and I shall tell you what has befallen Kagome."

Grateful, Sesshoumaru followed his mother back to her room. She gestured for him to sit beside her on the futon, and he complied.

Naomi opened her mouth to begin speaking, but Sesshoumaru was impatient to know one thing above all else. "Mother, is Kagome pregnant?"

"She _was_ pregnant, Sesshoumaru."

"But dog demons give birth after six months. Do Earth Angels…?"

His mother nodded forlornly. "Yes. They give birth after four."

Sesshoumaru appeared relieved. "So nothing happened. Where is the child?"

"No, Sesshoumaru. Something did happen." Sesshoumaru's face became etched with worry. "Kagome was fighting and…"

"She did not know she was pregnant?" His mind was reeling. He should have told her immediately, but had thought that he would have more time, that they would have more time. "If I had finished my training earlier, or if I had found her earlier, I could have warned her…"

"No, my son," Naomi quieted his torrent of thoughts. "She knew. She fought anyway. Apparently all Earth Angels do. And her father would not give her special treatment. She is one of their best fighters, I hear."

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked grimly.

"A battle that she should not have fought. She was to give birth soon, or so everyone guessed, so she was returning here. But they received word of a losing battle, and their aid was requested."

His fists clenched. "And she fought."

Naomi nodded. "She fought. The battle was won, in the end. I am not certain how, but Kagome was stabbed with a sword deep into her side. The shock sent her into labor. She made it back here before she gave birth. I was with her… They let me because they expected complications, because the father was inu." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes at the memory. "There was so much blood," she murmured.

Sesshoumaru felt some of his own blood drain from his face. The sight of blood did not easily affect his mother, having fought countless battles in her own lifetime. How much blood had been spilt to make her react so?

"When the child finally came out, it was a stillborn. The blade that had penetrated the mother had also pierced the child." His mother buried her face in her hands. "She held it as if she did not even notice the blood… or the lack of life. That poor girl, she cried her heart out. She refused to allow her side wound to be stitched. The healers heavily sedated her in order to sew the cut closed. As soon as she woke, she ripped them out. She threatened to tear them out if they fixed it again, so they did not try."

Naomi took a deep, albeit unsteady, breath, quelling the tears that threatened to rise again. "I visited her the day after. She was… surrounded by feathers that had fallen out. She picked one up and gave it to me, because she knew I liked the color. I—I did not know, at the time, what it meant. I thought she was simply molting like some birds do."

"What does it mean, Mother?" Sesshoumaru demanded sternly when she lapsed into a depressed silence.

"It means," both dog demons turned at the new voice, that of the pink-winged Earth Angel, "that she was sick. Earth Angels only molt when they are gravely ill, either physically or mentally."

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru inquired icily.

"I found out you were here, and I figured the only reason you would come here is for answers about what happened. If you did that, then you probably care about her as much as she cares about you. My name is Sango, by the way."

Sesshoumaru did not order her to leave, so she stayed.

Naomi continued her story. "I visited her, at first. Every day. And she seemed to me to be getting better. Then one day the guards would not let me see her. They told me that Kagome no longer wanted me to visit."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Why would she not want to see you?"

"I do not know."

"I do." Sango told Naomi, "Kagome was relying too much on your visits to heal. You were her closest link to Sesshoumaru, and her father disliked that idea. Kagome… got worse after you stopped coming by. She kept asking for you, but her father refused, even when she stopped eating for a while."

"I just saw her the other day. She was sad, but seemed to be fine otherwise."

Naomi nodded. "I am not sure how, exactly, but she healed enough that she was sent back out to fight. She's a strong girl." The words sounded more like a sympathetic conclusion than a compliment.

"Thank you, Mother. I am afraid that I must return to my soldiers, now," Sesshoumaru said, standing.

"Aren't you going to ask whether you had a son or a daughter?"

He paused. "I believe that is for Kagome to tell me."

His mother grasped his hand in hers. "Find her, Sesshoumaru. She cried out for you when she was giving birth. She wants you with her."

The image of her bare finger reappeared in his mind. "I am not so certain of that anymore," he murmured as he left.

Several months passed, and he had yet to see Kagome again. But the time of the final battle was near. The Northern Lord had finally surrendered, though renegade groups still fought with the East.

The entire forces of the West, South and Central Lands had gathered for what was to be the ultimate confrontation. They now camped near the fortress of the Eastern Lord, which undoubtedly held whatever creature was manipulating the bears.

Sesshoumaru continually scanned the throngs of warriors for Kagome. She had to be there. She was too valuable a fighter to be kept from this battle.

He finally spotted her. Her dark blue wings shone like a beacon to him, though her aura was currently hidden.

Sesshoumaru started to approach her, watching as she moved about unaware of him. Suddenly she turned and her face brightened. Following her gaze, his eyes met with a newly arrived group of Earth Angels.

Kagome ran excitedly to the pale gold-winged male at the front of the group. He appeared equally happy to see her as he caught her in his arms and twirled her around before hugging her tightly.

Sesshoumaru's steps halted, along with his heartbeat. Forcing his outward appearance to remain remote, despite the chaos of feelings within, he was about to return to talk strategy with his generals when the gates of the fortress abruptly opened.

Everyone drew their weapons and attached any additional armor. For a moment, the East made no move. Then the bears poured out from the gates in a charge and bats flew from hidden perches within the towers.

Katsuro, Yukio and Satu drew their weapons and ordered a charge of their own.

Many Earth Angels flew to meet the bats. Sesshoumaru noted that Kagome was among the Earth Angels who fought on the ground.

Despite being outnumbered, the East appeared to be holding its own. The mêlée was at a stalemate. The East seemed to have an unknown power behind them. And their weapons were extraordinarily advanced. Apparently, they drew power from being close to whatever being was housed in the Eastern fortress.

Sesshoumaru had receded within himself. Kagome seemed to have completely forgotten him. She did not wear his ring. She found happiness with another man of her kind. Naomi's words appeared to have proved false.

He killed ruthlessly, his moves cold and calculated. He appeared indifferent to the pile of dead bear demons that fell at his feet, or the blood that darkened his white clothing, stained his armor, and dripped from his sword. He paid almost no heed to the flying bat demons. The Earth Angels were to take care of them.

Therefore, Sesshoumaru was startled when an Earth Angel dropped from the sky and landed heavily in his path, scant paces in front of him. Looking up for the first time, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that the Earth Angels appeared to be losing the aerial war. More would fly up and join the fight as more would fall, but no progress was made.

Instinctively he searched out Kagome, and was relieved to find her safe on the ground, easily holding her own. He was about to look away to concentrate on his personal fight, when he saw her cry out as yet another Earth Angel fell. Sesshoumaru recognized the gold-winged male from before as he plummeted to the ground from a severely wounded wing.

Kagome ran and kneeled before him, careless of the combat around her. Plenty of bear youkai, however, seemed content to take advantage of her distracted state as she cried beside the fallen man.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru warned as he fought his way to her. He was not sure if she heard him, but she turned nonetheless and used her armguard to block the fatal blow of a sword. The blade cut through her armor, but she gritted her teeth and held her position.

As he neared, he could see the primal spark in her sapphire eyes. The need for revenge, as well as the need to protect, was clear in them. She stood and cut the bear down. Then, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise, she spread her wings wide and launched into the air.

Her shining, night sky wings caught the attention of many as she flew. Sesshoumaru instantly felt fear as she entered a struggle many of her comrades had fallen from.

* * *

pure-sweet: I apologize for not replying to your review of chapter 5! I accidentally missed it. I am very glad to hear that you are enjoying the story.

syria- demoness of water: Interesting idea. I shall keep that in mind. Thank you for the review!

LynGreenTea: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy.

animefanghurl: Thanks very much! I am happy that you like the story so much.

lol4567: Well, now that you have your answers, or most of them, at least, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reviewing!


	8. Promise Kept

Sesshoumaru did not realize that the gold-winged Angel had risen until he felt the Angel's hand on his shoulder. The other hung limp from his impact on the ground. "My name's Souta. You must be the Sesshoumaru Kagome's always talking about," he said with a pained grin. "Hey, make sure you take good care of my sister, will you? She's the only one I got."

_Sister? _Sesshoumaru could only nod. Souta then retreated to take care of his injuries, and Sesshoumaru reentered the fray.

Soon, though, Sesshoumaru grew tired of the drawn-out fighting, and slaughtered his way towards one of the still open gates. As if knowing his intentions, the bears often targeted him.

"Sesshoumaru!"

His blade was locked with that of another when he heard the shout. He raised his head to see the two bat youkai diving towards him with claws extended. Sesshoumaru cursed himself. He should have suspected a trap when the bear engaged in a sword fighting duel rather than just trying to kill him.

He tried to pull his blade free, but by the time he killed the bear, he knew the bats would be on top of him. He looked up, and began to attempt to dodge, but found his vision was filled with blue.

Sesshoumaru knew her capable of defeating the two enemies, until he saw her injured arm hanging uselessly at her side. Too late.

One bat screeched as it was impaled on Kagome's sword. She released it to grab her other. As she drew the second blade she slashed the stomach of the second bat, but she was unable to block his attack. Sharp claws raked from shoulder to shoulder, dangerously close to her throat.

As Kagome fell, she twisted away. The bat made a grab for her wings, but met his end on Sesshoumaru's sword.

Sesshoumaru was instantly at her side. She lay unconscious and bled heavily not only from the four jagged cuts across her chest, but from the wound in her arm as well. The scratches had ripped her shirt, and beneath the material and blood he noticed a metal chain that had also been severed. Gently, he pulled the chain from beneath her clothes, and his eyes widened. On the necklace was his ring.

He nearly started when a hand rested against his cheek. His eyes moved to see Kagome's now open ones.

She had raised her uninjured arm to caress his markings with her fingers. "I'm glad to see you safe." As if sensing his worry, she added, "I'll be fine."

He wanted to scold her for her recklessness. He wanted to hide her away where she could never be harmed again. He wanted to hold her to him and never let go.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

But before he could, he heard his second call to him. Looking up, he noticed the sinking sun and their armies falling back. The bats had the advantage with their superior night vision, better than all the others combined. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we can't hold them!" If they did not pull back their troops, they would surely lose.

Sesshoumaru stood, carefully picking Kagome up with him, mindful of his armor and her wings. He met the eyes of his father, Lord Yukio, and Kouga across the battlefield, and a silent agreement was reached. They temporarily retreated.

Satu was the first to approach him. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but Kagome does not require your help," he stated gruffly. "You may let her down, now."

Sesshoumaru's only response was to narrow his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, let go of the girl. She is intended for Kouga. He will take care of her." Katsuro motioned for Kouga to step forward.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip slightly. But his attention was diverted from the men before him when Kagome laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"Let me down, Sesshoumaru," she requested quietly. Reluctantly, he complied.

Despite the blood loss, she forced herself to stand straight and tall. "I can take care of myself. And I don't give a damn what you have to say, Father, you will not be the one to decide my future. Who I mate is my choice, and I will not be mating Kouga." Her eyes remained hard, but her tone softened as she turned to address the wolf prince. "I am sorry, Kouga, but I do not love you, and I will not be forced into a union with you."

Kouga merely looked at her for a moment before nodding in respect to her decision, much to her surprise.

Kagome offered him a shy, grateful smile before walking away.

Sesshoumaru bit back a triumphant grin at Kagome's words, and the stunned looks upon the faces of the elder Lords, as well as Kagome's father. Kagome was unattached now, and free to become his mate. And as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, he was free to be hers.

He watched with concern as she bolstered herself against her pain and weariness before presumably heading for her tent to heal. He saw Sango approach with a look of horror as she noticed Kagome's wounds. Sango spoke words inaudible to Sesshoumaru, but Kagome shook her head and waved Sango away with a tired smile before continuing onward. Sango watched her go with anxious eyes.

Sesshoumaru was required to attend a meeting of battle strategies for the fight to resume at first light. After, however, he slipped away and tracked down Kagome's whereabouts.

He entered her tent without announcing himself, only to find her asleep on top of a few furs undoubtedly provided by the wolves. She had dressed her wounds herself, and had not taken much care in doing so.

Tenderly, he ran the knuckles of his hands over the smooth planes of her cheeks, and her eyes instantly flew open in surprise. Her gaze softened when she realized who had woken her.

"Allow me to tend to your wounds. You did a rather careless job," he teased.

As he expected, she huffed indignantly. "Wrapping bandages with one arm is not easy I'll have you know."

He smirked. "Which is why I am here to help."

"I can take care of myself," she repeated, though not as harshly as before.

Sesshoumaru's humor fled. "Indeed. But I am only offering you assistance, and I wish you would accept." He interpreted her silence as acquiescence and kneeled to unwrap her poor excuse of a bandage job. She sat up to accommodate him.

She stiffened in pain as some of the already forming scabs were torn away from her arm. He held the appendage gently as he inspected the cut. Dog demons licked their own wounds because their saliva quickened the healing process. He saw no reason why it would not work for Kagome as well. He looked up, but her head was turned away from him. His eyes never leaving her face, he slowly ran his tongue over the still-bleeding gash. Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned to stare at him.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

Her blood tasted invigorating on his tongue, but he pulled away to gauge the result of his attentions. He was pleased to find it healing before his eyes, and showed her. If possible, her eyes widened further. "A trait of inu youkai saliva," he explained.

She nodded in understanding, but then glanced nervously at the wrappings just above her breasts.

Sesshoumaru was inwardly perplexed. Did she not wish for him to touch her? Perhaps her feelings had dwindled because of the difficulties she had suffered through? No, he decided, for she still wore his ring, which he now noticed she twisted restlessly in her free hand.

When Sesshoumaru suddenly froze, Kagome followed his thoughtful gaze to the ring. Unexpectedly she spoke. "My father deduced that it was from you and ordered me to get rid of it. I had to hide it beneath my clothes. I wouldn't have taken it off otherwise," she added quickly, her voice dropping.

He placed his forehead against hers and released a low, reassuring growl.

"Kagome," he asked, "do you remember our deal?"

She nodded and blushed. "If you do not find someone you want to mate by the time you see four centuries, I agreed to be your mate."

His eyes, now the color of honey, bore into hers. "I have found someone."

Kagome began to pull away, but he held her still. "It's you, Kagome. I have desired to claim you as my life mate for too long."

"But," she protested feebly, "I thought…" What did she think? She loved Sesshoumaru, had dreamed of spending an eternity with him. She had harbored deep within her soul a selfish hope that he would not find a mate before his fourth century. He was offering to her her most profound longing, so why…

Why did she hesitate? Did she not believe he spoke truthfully? He refused to allow her to belong to any but himself. He leaned in so close that she felt his breath against her lips. "Kagome, be my mate."

She shivered in delight, and nodded. "I would love to be your mate, Sesshoumaru."

Elated with triumph, he licked the spot that would soon bare his mark, before moving to finish treating her injuries.

Sesshoumaru removed the remaining bandages as painlessly as possible. He lowered his head and ran his long, smooth tongue over the claw marks. Her gasp intoxicated him as much as the taste of her blood and smooth skin. Her scent surrounded him, heightening his feeling of rapture.

As the wounds healed, his tongue trailed up and his lips pressed against her throat, and then found hers. His claws tore away what remained of her shirt. Kagome groaned when he broke away and trailed light kisses down to stomach, lingering on her breasts. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the scar just above her hip before focusing his ministrations on the mark. He did not stop until the skin was devoid of any sign of having once been blemished.

Sesshoumaru smelled salt and looked up to see Kagome's shining eyes. Her eyelids hid her sapphire orbs from him and tears leaked from beneath the lashes to flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said. It was then that he realized the full weight of what that wound had meant.

He pulled her forcefully against his chest and stroked her wings soothingly. "Do not blame yourself, Kagome. If you must, know that I am just as responsible for what happened as you."

She shook her head against his shoulder. "It's not your fault—"

"—then neither is it yours," he asserted before she could condemn herself.

She took a shuddering breath and pulled away to meet his golden gaze. "She was beautiful," Kagome said with a wan smile.

"A girl," he stated breathlessly. Kagome nodded and swiped at her tears.

He kissed her, long and hard. "We'll just have to try again, then," he said seductively.

* * *

mimi86: Here is your update! I hope you liked it! 

LynGreenTea: As requested. Thanks for reviewing!

ILovFluffy: Unexpected? Thank youfor reviewing!

Demonic Angelz: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.

Mistress of the Wolves: Wow, I'm flattered! Thank you for the review!

kitsune-mika-chan: I am happy to hear that. Thank you for reviewing!

misstress of the flames: All is not as seemed last chapter, yes? I hope you liked this chapter. Thank so much for reviewing!

Midnight Faerie: Surprised? Thank you for the review!

animegirl2005: Thank you very much! I hope the story continues to please.

syria- demoness of water: Thanks so much! I am happy that you liked it.

Kyoko super girl: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, too!


End file.
